


El jardín de Severus Snape

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción. Snape despierta a la mañana siguiente de los acontecimientos finales del Príncipe Mestizo en un lugar que no esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El jardín de Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Traduccion de la Historia de strangeseraph

El jardín de Severus Snape de strangeseraph  
Cuando abrió los ojos hizo una mueca y se los froto cansado. Luz tenue, luz de mañana, luz que llenaba la habitación principal con su calidez, decidiendo jugar trucos con su visión. Cortinas que caían magníficamente onduladas de la cama con dosel alteraban la visión de la habitación, haciéndolo adivinar todavía que hora era, jugando con sus sentidos. Sus sabanas eran del mismo delicado material, pero de un brillante blanco que contrastaba con su oscuro ánimo; ya que su corazón y la noche le habían recordado sueños incumplidos y pesadillas fantasiosas.  
Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y un poco helado. Las sabanas no proveían tanto calor, además de que estaban húmedas por todos los ejercicios de anoche, y alguien había dejado la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza abierta. Severus paso un momento contemplando la sensación de la exquisita textura que ahora tocaba, deleitándose en el lujo que nunca había experimentado antes. Un mundo de teatros de vidrio y costosas limosinas, de mansiones de paredes blancas, comprada a su nombre con el dinero de otra persona.  
Era como un sueño. Él no podía recordar como había terminado en esta cama. Pero podía haber estado ebrio en ese momento, todavía aturdido con los persistentes efectos de la maldición Avada Kedavra que había lanzado, o aun herido por la dolorosa rasgadura de su alma. Era extraño que por alguna razón ahora se sentía mas humano que nunca. ¿Acaso fue el sexo?  
Severus se sentó, y haciendo a un lado las cortinas de la cama asintió. En realidad era el amanecer, ya que el cielo afuera de las ventanas era de un fulgido carmesí, salpicado de suave melocotón y un ligero índigo. Mirando alrededor vio que la habitación era más lujosa y opulenta de lo que podía haber imaginado. Paredes ricamente empapeladas en tonos azules y dorados, cielos estucados con angelitos pintados jugando en los patrones de yeso, una brillante araña de cristal que reflejaba mas la luz que si hubiera estado encendida. Muebles del más costoso lacado Rosewood. ¡Cielos! Él se puso de pie, y su pies fueron absorbidos por la mas suave alfombra oriental que hubiera tocado. Caminando alrededor se encontró de repente parado frente a las puertas dobles de un walk-in closet. Al abrir las puertas se revelaron una fortuna en ropas de telas exuberantes que deseaba tocar con ansias, terciopelo que besaba sus poros y acariciaban los vellos de sus brazos.  
El paso sus manos por las exquisitas telas, pero saco una sencilla tunica gris, una tunica de diario, sin detalles o mucha fanfarria. Acaricio su piel como el toque de un amante cuando la paso sobre su cabeza, y la dejo caer hasta sus tobillos, donde siguió acariciando su piel.  
El dinero de reyes a mis ordenes, pensó Severus, caminado hacia la terraza y mirando el hermoso paisaje del jardín bajo él. Todo por el precio de mi alma...  
Afuera estaba mas calido que adentro, la terraza lentamente calentándose bajo los gentiles rayos del distante sol que se levantaba en el este. El no necesitaba ponerse una capa, ni zapatos, ya que no creía necesitarlos. Este jardín y el patio eran privados, nadie podría entrar. Fue esta privacidad lo que lo alarmo momentáneamente. Por primera vez en su vida podía ir donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera, sin tener que atender llamados o enseñar clases.  
También se alarmo cuando, llegando al fondo de la escalera de la terraza, sus pies tocaron agua. Su jardín era un estanque, largo y vasto, con el único camino echo de piedras flotantes. Peces bailaban y se retorcían bajo la superficie del agua. Lirios de color púrpura flotaban a través de la brillante superficie. Ranas cantaban un suave coro matutino bajo las sombras de los árboles, cuyas raíces crecían como dedos retorcidos en el agua, sosteniendo a los árboles solo lo suficientemente altos para que las ramas apenas tocaran la superficie del agua. Fuentes con Ángeles de piedra, irónicos en su intención, yacían dispersas en varias ubicaciones del estaque, ninguna mirando en la misma dirección. Aun así todos podían moverse; ahora uno de los más cercanos estaba observándolo, como si estuviera esperando a ver si era capaz de tomar el primer paso que lo llevaría al agua.  
Severus trago un doloroso nudo en su garganta que se hundió y se convirtió en un aun más doloroso ardor en su pecho. Su corazón dio un salto y lagrimas llenaron sus ojos en un momento de olvido emocional. Este había sido su sueño cuando niño. Él siempre había soñado que era un príncipe con un jardín acuático; los árboles, las plantas, los peces que saltaban del agua que brillaba como joyas para atrapar mosquitos. Era su jardín, su reino, tomado de sus pensamientos, creado solo para el.  
Él aguanto el aliento, preparándose, y uso la extendida mano de la estatua para apoyarse al dar el primer paso al camino de piedras, sosteniendo su tunica sobre sus rodillas como si temiera que la clara y brillante agua manchara la preciosa tunica. Sus pies se sentían torpes y extraños en cada paso, las piedras se movían y cambiaban posición como si lo estuvieran guiando en una dirección especifica, o sino siguiendo sus propios escondidos deseos.  
Más encantamientos siguieron sus pasos. Unicornios de piedra saltaban de lado a lado, sus cascos dejando suaves huellas en el musgo. Pequeñas flores de todos lo colores imaginable se asomaba en las esquinas, de las ramas de los árboles, raíces, derramándose de la copa que el ángel a su izquierda estaba sumergiendo levemente en el agua. Sirenas de mármol sacaban sus cabezas del agua para sonreírle, antes de seguir recorriendo el jardín con sus juegos. Para un lugar que estaba vacío de personas, el jardín se sentía confortablemente poblado.  
Más piedras y cada una delicadamente tallada para apoyar sus propios pies. Hojas de sauce rozaban su cabello, y cuando salio de entre los árboles el camino lo guío a una terraza de piedra nuevamente. Esta era la parte trasera del jardín, un balcón de piedra con vista a las enormes montañas y valles tras el chalet. Porque eso es lo que era esto; un chalet, un paraíso de flores y árboles en las montañas de Canadá, que se mantenía calida en verano, invierno, otoño y primavera con hechizos. Mas allá de la terraza asentada en las laderas estaban los retiros de esquiadores, los turistas muggle todavía no se levantaban a comenzar sus actividades, a excepción de unos pocos madrugadores que querían captar las laderas frías antes que comenzara a ablandarse la nieve con el sol.  
Y mirándolo todo, como si tuviera el mundo a sus pies, estaba Lord Voldemort.  
La respiración de Severus se atrapo en su pecho, aferro con sus manos la parte trasera de su tunica para que no temblaran. Su Lord estaba envuelto en una simple tunica negra de terciopelo con capucha, la luz del sol lo hacia estar en sombras. Paso un momento cuando Severus solo podía mira a la forma ensombrecida, entonces su Lord lentamente se dio la vuelta y observo a Severus con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.  
Sus ojos estaban verdes.  
"¿Te gusto el jardín, Severus?" dijo la voz, suave como un susurro pero brillante como una canción. "¿Te agrada?"  
"Si mi Lord," dijo Severus, y se sintió avergonzado por lo débil que sonó su voz, por lo suave. "Es como un sueño..."  
"Es de un sueño, Severus, tu sueño," Voldemort se acerco a él, su piel teniendo la suave apariencia de piel humana con la luz de la mañana. "Discúlpame, porque robe tus sueños mientras dormías..."  
"¿Usted hizo todo esto en una noche?"  
"No, chico," Voldemort río. "He estado tomando imágenes de tu mente por años, solo ahora pude hacer el diseño realidad. Estoy feliz de que te agrade. Es todo para ti..."  
"¿Para mi, mi Lord?" Severus trago con dificultad, poniendo una mano en su cuello.  
Voldemort se acerco a él suavemente y puso sus manos en la cara de Severus.  
"Mi Leal Sirviente," dijo Voldemort. "Tu obediencia me encanta. Anoche me liberaste, de un destino peor que la muerte, y te lo agradezco."  
"¿Yo?" Severus estaba con razón, confundido. Él había matado a Dumbledore anoche; ¿Como eso había logrado lo que decía Voldemort?  
"Si, Severus...pero tu no comprendes," Voldemort suspiro. "Tu me has echo humano nuevamente...mas humano de lo que podría haber creído."  
"¿Yo?" Severus ahora estaba completamente confundido.  
"Mira tu antebrazo izquierdo..."  
Él lo hizo, subiendo la manga de la tunica y tocándose la limpia piel aturdido.  
"¡Ya no esta! ¡Mi Lord! ¿Pero como? Porque"  
"Si," Voldemort asintió. "Por que parece que Harry Potter ha cumplido la profecía..."  
"¿Que...?" Severus sintió una extraña agonía consumirlo ante el sonido del nombre de su odiado rival. "¿Como? ¿Cuando?"  
"Él tenia, si lo recuerdas, un poder que yo no conocía, que limitadamente vislumbre en su cabeza antes en el Departamento de Misterios," Voldemort levanto una mano para tocar la barbilla de Severus. "Él me ha enseñado ese poder, y destruyo la Oscuridad que había en mi. Era un poder que no comprendía o disfrutaba. Ahora debo pasarte este poder a ti, mi preciado seguidor. Por que anoche me ayudaste a ganar ese poder que no comprendía...Tu me sanaste."  
"Yo..." Severus todavía no comprendía y se sonrojo profusamente. ¿Que estaba diciendo Voldemort? Ayer por la noche se habían unido, un salvaje enredo de extremidades y Severus no recordaba nada más que el intercambio dulce y apasionado de sus cuerpos. ¿Que es lo que había ganado Voldemort de eso que Severus no?  
"Lo que estaba oscuro dentro de mi fue destruido anoche cuando admitiste tus sentimientos por mi," Voldemort retiro con calma un mechón de cabello del rostro de Severus. "Tu amor me salvo, querido, de una suerte peor que la muerte. Vacío, desesperación. Una vida de crueldad. Yacía ante mí la dominación de toda la humanidad. Pero ahora veo que tú eres todo lo que necesito. Sin mi oscuridad, ya no hay Lord Voldemort. Todo lo que queda es Tom Riddle," el hombre trago con dificultad. "Un Tom Riddle que te ama y te necesita Severus."  
"Me ama..." Severus sintió su corazón retorcerse dentro de el. Él había dicho algo en ese sentido anoche, que amaba a su Lord, lo adoraba, lo necesitaba. "Mi Lord..."  
"Ahora solo Tom, Severus," el hombre toco sus ojos húmedos, y limpio las lagrimas en ellos. "Cuando aprendí a amar, cuando finalmente comprendí lo que tenia el chico y yo no, los poderes malvados en mi se fueron. Ahora ya no tengo seguidores, ni horcruxes. Todo lo malvado en mi se ha ido..."  
"Su cuerpo..." Severus estiro la mano para tocarlo, la carne flexible y calida bajo sus dedos. "T-Tom..."  
"No se cuanto durara este cuerpo, quizás una vida humana, quizás menos..." admitió Tom. "Pociones lo mantendrán funcionando, pero no mas de lo posible. Así que ya no es importante, dominar al mundo, no cuando ahora soy mortal. No cuando tengo lo que queda de mis años, muchos o pocos, para pasarlos contigo en la cima de estas montañas. Mi amor. Mi vida..."  
"Mi Lord," Severus se acurruco en los brazos que se estiraron para abrazarlo. "No se que decir..."  
"Dime que te quedaras aquí conmigo," dijo Tom. "Envejezcamos juntos bajo estos cielos eternos. Olvídate del chico Potter, por la mañana el sabrá que ha ganado. Olvídate de mis seguidores, todos libres de su esclavitud. Olvídate de Inglaterra, esa tierra fría y distante que nos ha lastimado tanto. Solo quédate conmigo, amor. Para siempre."  
"Si...si..." Severus miro en esos preciosos ojos verdes. "Si para siempre..."  
Quizás era un sueño, quizás no. Él no estaba seguro de que era verdad. Pero unos labios que se encontraron con los suyos le aseguraron si dudad que era aquí donde pertenecía. Un lugar sin dolor, sin sufrimiento...los brazos de su amado alrededor de él, protegiéndolo, preocupándose por el, un paraíso para que compartieran juntos. Ni la soledad o el vacío podían alcanzarlo aquí.  
Él estaba en paz.


End file.
